Pensando en ti
by Pottershop
Summary: Capítulos independientes de mi pareja favorita y mi humilde homenaje a para los mejores autores Hr/Gn; el título es porque lo hice pensando en todos y cada uno de ustedes. Espero que lo disfruten.
1. Atado a ti Nattyta

**********_Disclaimer: Todos los PERSONAJES/LUGARES/NOMBRES de la serie HARRY POTTER son propiedad de Joanne K. Rowling, Warner Bros, etc_**

**Pensando en ti**

_Summary_

_Capítulos independientes de mi pareja favorita y mi humilde homenaje a para los mejores autores Hr/Gn; el título es porque lo hice pensando en todos y cada uno de ustedes. Espero que lo disfruten._

¡Hola a todos los interesados! Les cuento que los nombres de estos capítulos serán a títulos de fics que me gustaron mucho, sin embargo la trama será mía, aunque puede que tenga ciertos "guiños" del fic en cuestión. No es necesario que lean los fics para poder entender estos capítulos, ya que serán escenas al azar, que tendrán diferentes géneros según la ocasión.

Los dejo con el primero:

**Atado a ti**

(Nattyta)

_Porque es una historia de drama y son mis favoritas,_

_porque el Harry que hizo me apasiona y_

_porque Natty me tiene "atada a él" desde el comienzo._

_Este es mi homenaje a este maravilloso fic..._

_Espero que te guste "la sorpresa". _

_¡Te quiero mucho!_

-¡Me estás haciendo daño! – Aulló indignada- ¡Deja de moverte idiota!

-¡No me grites, Ginevra! ¡Eres tú la que se está moviendo! - contestó él más enojado que ella.

-¿Qué haremos?

-¡Cállate y déjame pensar! – le espetó el joven.

Ginny guardó silencio intentando no confrontar con el imbécil de Harry Potter. Justo en esa situación tenía que estar. Justo ella, que detestaba tenerlo cerca, mirar sus penetrantes ojos verdes destilando rabia y ofensas varias contra su persona. Ginny Weasley era una mujer que parecía tenerlo todo: amigos, buen empleo. Su pesadilla había empezado el pasado lunes por la mañana. Es que amanecer con la noticia de en adelante sería la secretaria de su ex novio no era lo que se puede decir "saludable" para una chica de dieciocho años, que solo buscaba la felicidad… Cerró los ojos, recordando aquel nefasto momento en que lo supo.

-Como yo me estoy retirando del cuartel, Harry pasará a ser tu nuevo jefe…- había dicho Kingsley a lo que Ginny intentó sonreír pero no pudo. La verdad era que la noticia no le agradaba un carajo. _El energúmeno_ la esquivaba su mirada… y Ginny se lo agradeció. No soportaba la indiferencia que le transmitía.- ¿Qué te parece la noticia?

-¿Tengo alguna otra opción? – masculló inaudiblemente.

-¿Cómo dijiste? – mugió Harry frunciendo las cejas.

-Nada… señor.-recalcó la última palabra con rabia.

-Me alegro que se lleven bien.- dijo irónicamente Kingsley, porque el ambiente entre los dos jóvenes era más que tenso-Estoy seguro que harán una buena dupla…

-Yo solo soy secretaria, aún no me he recibido de Auror- dijo Ginny lo más cordial que pudo.

-Lo sé, Weasley. En cuanto te recibas, podrás tener tus preparación para entrar al cuartel.- Harry carraspeó- Por lo pronto, seguirás trabajando aquí.

-Está bien señor… - contestó, aparentando una inexistente felicidad.

¿Felicidad? Ginny Weasley se había olvidado de qué era eso, desde fatídico día en que Harry había decidido dejarla para protegerla de los mortífagos. Por culpa de ese desgraciado el funeral de Albus Dumbledore significaba algo doblemente desgarrador para la joven. Y permanecía atada a ese día, al recuerdo de sus frescos ojos verdes y su maldita frase "no podemos seguir juntos…hay cosas que debo hacer y debo hacerlas solo". ¿Cómo reaccionó? En ese momento no le quedó otra que aceptar… al fin y al cabo era una decisión de él. ¿Pero cuánto había pasado desde el momento que el regresó, luego de destruir a Voldemort? ¿Por qué no le pidió de volver? _Porque nunca te quiso, Ginny, porque nunca le importaste de verdad._ pensaba en esos momentos. Entonces, por temor, ella rehizo su vida junto a Dean Thomas, su antiguo amor. En realidad eso le hizo creer al mejor Auror de Inglaterra, porque Dean y ella solo eran muy buenos amigos. De hecho, ese joven tenía novia y era muy feliz con ella. Ginny se sentía horrible de utilizarlo, pero la verdad es que por orgullo se dejó llevar. Y ahora ya estaba tan atada a la mentira como para contar semejante estupidez que toda adolescente de dieciséis años es capaz de hacer. Se había aferrado a ese personaje de chica superada, con novio y feliz. Pero, en el fondo no tenía nada de todo eso. Ginny lo seguía amando como aquel día en lo conoció en King´s Cross. Fue lo único que pudo hacer para acallar su resentimiento… frente a él. ¿A quién engañaba? Por dentro seguía atada a él y a todos los besos que le habría dado en Hogwarts… De hecho estaba tan atada que parecía sentirse enredada en el pasado.

Desde que era su secretaria – hacía nada menos que siete días- las peleas no tardaron en llegar… Ginny pensaba que en pocos días, se arrojarían con ceniceros. Su integridad física era lo que estaba en juego… Harry sacaba lo peor de ella, como en sus tiempos juntos había sacado lo mejor. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta que lo mejor era renunciar a ese trabajo insalubre… pero no quiso darle el gusto de darle a entender su presencia la cohibía. Era capaz de comerse un hipogrifo crudo antes de admitirlo frente a Harry. Además había motivos ocultos para no renunciar a su puesto: deseaba seguir atándose a su mirada, a sus ojos, no soportaba la idea de verlo completamente fuera de su vida… Sacudió la cabeza, intentando evaporar el recuerdo de sus labios en los suyos. Su pesadilla no terminaba en eso, claro que no…

Esa misma mañana, todo se había complicado. Los mortífagos que estaban persiguiendo averiguaron la sucursal del Cuartel de Aurores, que quedaba afuera del ministerio por razones de seguridad. Esos inescrupulosos seres enmascarados no dudaron en entrar para hacer de las suyas… Habían pillado a Harry y Ginny distraídos en una picante discusión, y los malvivientes, después de llevarse importantes documentos de las misiones, no tuvieron mejor idea que esposarlos y atarlos a dos sillas diferentes, con fuertes cuerdas. ¡Esposarla y atarla junto a su ex! _Malditos mortífagos, saben muy bien como provocar dolor. Como sino fuera suficiente estar atada sentimentalmente a él, como para que ahora lo hagan de forma literal – _Pensaba Ginny dramáticamente_- Ahora tengo que estar amarrada a esta silla, de espaldas a él, sintiendo su perfume y su roce. Maldita sea, sea dará cuenta como tiemblo cuando estoy cerca de él, se dará cuenta que aún no lo he olvidado…¡Estoy jodida!_

-¿Has tenido tiempo en pensar, Potter? – Expulsó Ginny con vehemencia- Entiendo que te cueste mucho, pero no tengo todo el día, ¿sabes? ¡Hace dos horas que estamos atados y no haces nada!

-¡Tampoco es que colaboras mucho, Weasley! – gritó él desencajado.

-El Auror eres tú, se supone que deberías…

-Nos confiscaron las varitas Weasley – la interrumpió Harry. Ginny cerró los ojos, odiaba que la interrumpieran y mucho más si se trataba de ese desagradable pero buen mozo hombre.

-¡No me interrumpas! – Siseó como una loca- ¿Para qué has estudiado de Auror? ¿Para que estemos atados de por vida?

-No digas estupideces. Demasiado tengo que aguantarte todos los días aquí… me produces repulsión.

-No soy feliz por eso, pero necesito el empleo. Muy pronto seré Auror y…

-¡Seguiré siendo tu jefe! – la atajó Harry.

-¡No te muevas, me duelen las muñecas!- dijo Ginny dolorida.

-¡Eres tú la que no se queda quieta! ¡Parece que tienes hormigas en el…!

-¡Cállate! ¡Y has algo! Esto es lo peor que me pudo haber pasado.

-Y yo estoy pasándola bomba – dijo Harry con sarcasmo- No me interesa estar cerca de ti…

La última frase le dolió mucho a Ginny, pero logró disimularlo.

-A mi tampoco – mintió tras un suspiro, que fue doloroso en opinión de él.- ¿Qué haremos?

-Intentemos, al menos, cortar las cuerdas de la silla – propuso Harry.

-¿Con los dientes? – se burló ella malhumorada.

-Con las manos – dijo intentando no sucumbir a la provocación.- Mueve las manos…

-¡No podemos hacer nada, estamos atados! – razonó ella con poca paciencia.

-Si puedes, busca las cuerdas, están cerca el respaldar - Harry tocó las patas de las sillas y las cadenas de las esposas tintinearon erráticamente.- Aquí están…- comenzó a moverlas.

-Esto es…- se interrumpió. Sus dedos se mezclaron con los de Harry y el estómago le dio una violenta sacudida. Siempre le pasaba, perdía la compostura al estar cerca de él. Se alegró de que él no la estuviese mirando en aquel momento de debilidad. Sus ojos chocolate se empañaron con tristeza… ¿por qué lo amaba tanto?

-¿Qué haces? ¡Sigue intentando mover las cuerdas inútil! – Harry estaba ansioso por rozar sus dedos, era lo único que le había quedado de esa pelirroja. Ese sublime casualidad de tenerla cerca, el adiós de sus labios cuando las fantasías caducaban y las cercanías morían con una crueldad filosa y desgarradora, pero el joven no era capaz de renunciar a ese preciado momento en el que se rozaban, al movimiento de sus finos labios pronunciando su nombre y no el de su novio, Dean Thomas. Cerró los ojos, imaginarlos juntos lo violentaba hasta límites insospechados y el campeón que aparentaba ser ante los demás, se desmoronaba con el correr de los suspiros. Su perfume a manzanillas lo embriagó, solo pensar en que sus pieles se junten por un momento era emocionante para él, lo ataba como un caramelo a un niño chiquito… Se sentía el adolescente que hubiera sido en Hogwarts cuando descubrió todo lo que sentía por ella, era muy parecido a la sublime sensación de enredar sus dedos en el cabello. Carajo, como extrañaba hacer eso, desnudarla con la mirada y apropiarse de los instantes con un solo roce… Pero los sueños a su lado habían renunciado después del amargo sabor de la derrota…Harry Potter había ganado la batalla de Hogwarts, pero en el amor el fracaso fue infinito: Ginny había vuelto con su amor, Dean Thomas. Ron, su hermano favorito, insistía en que solo eran amigos, cosa que el auror no creía ni una sola palabra. Entonces, desde hacía dos años, se dedicó a repudiarla y maldijo el momento en que supo que trabajarían juntos.- Quizá si hacemos un _diffindo…_ - soltó por fin para rellenar el amargo silencio.

-¡No tenemos varitas, Potter! – le recordó Ginny, torciendo los ojos.

-Me refería a hacer un diffindo no verbal, imbécil.

-No me llames imbécil.

-Es lo que eres.

-Vete a la mierda.- Ginny se movió bruscamente.

-¡Quédate quieta!- Intentó calmarla Harry.- ¿No te das cuenta que…?

-¡No! ¡Tiraré de las cuerdas hasta que se rompan! – estaba realmente enojada y eso no era buena señal

-No seas tonta Weasley, estamos atados por las esposas…

-¡Por lo menos podemos movernos para pedir ayuda! – razonó ella.

-¡Haz un no verbal y no digas más estupideces!

-No me des órdenes, mi horario de trabajo terminó.- le soltó Ginny enojada- Y todo esto es por tu culpa…

-¿Mi culpa?

-Si, te haré un juicio por daños y perjuicios en el trabajo – dijo segura. Harry soltó una risotada amarga.

-Perderás Weasley…

-Ya vamos a ver quién pierde – lo desafió Ginny

-No me provoques, pendeja…

-No me llames pendeja ¡y has algo de una jodida vez! – escupió harta. Harry soltó un improperio y se movió bruscamente… las dos sillas perdieron estabilidad y cayeron al suelo. Ginny se golpeó la frente contra la madera del suelo - ¡Ay! – Gimió de dolor.- ¿Qué…?

-Lo siento…- se excusó él. Entonces pensó… _"diffindo" _y las cuerdas se soltaron, pero las esposas los mantenían atados. - ¿Ginny estás bien?

-Me golpee la cabeza… - contestó ella quejosa.

Harry sacó las cuerdas y se puso de pie. La frente de Ginny sangraba copiosamente…Las esposas los mantenían unidos. Él la miró a los ojos y con la mano libre le secó la gota de sangre que, como una lágrima, recorría su mejilla. Ginny enrojeció y de repente el dolor en la frente se fue hacia otro lado. Tragó en seco, su mirada la atravesaba como un cuchillo filoso…

-Deberíamos hacer algo para salir de aquí – dijo desesperada, intentando evadir sus brillantes ojos. ¡Deja de mirarme así, maldito comprador! – Es tarde y…

-¿Se te hace tarde para asuntos personales? – dijo Harry sin contenerse. Ella chascó la lengua.

-No es asunto tuyo – le contestó severamente- Así que no…

-Tampoco es que me interese…

-¿Y entonces, para que preguntas? – Harry enrojeció.

-Lo único que te importa es volver a tu casa. ¿No te das cuenta en el problema que estamos metidos? Son las nueve de la noche, nos asaltaron unos mortífagos, robaron importantes informes y…

-Ya sé muy bien lo que nos pasó, Potter. ¡No hace falta que me lo recuerdes!

-¡Entonces enfócate! ¡Deja de pensar en follar con tu noviecito! – Ginny abrió los ojos grandes y preparó la mano derecha. Desafortunadamente ésta permanecía unida a la de Harry entonces no pudo dar el golpe. El auror hábilmente jaló de su muñeca y la miró desafiante- ¿Me ibas a pegar, desgraciada?

-¡Es lo que te mereces por irrespetuoso!

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso nadie te atiende? – se burló Harry, con gran placer-

-¡Cállate la boca, infeliz! ¡Y no hables de lo que no sabes!

-¿Qué es lo que no sé? -dijo metiéndose en un terreno peligroso en opinión de Ginny- ¿Qué es lo que no sé de ti, Ginny? – ella le sostuvo la mirada, no iba a achicarse frente a su soberbia.

-¿Quién te crees Potter? – lo remendó- ¡Me tienes harta con tu maldita arrogancia!

-¿Quién soy? –fingió reflexionar- El primer hombre con el que estuviste…¿tal vez?

-¡No me recuerdes eso! – gritó furiosa.

-Te encantó que haya sido el primero…

-¡Cállate la boca!

-Te encantó que bese frente a cincuenta personas en la Sala Común… - Ginny se sorprendió. De todas las veces que había pensando en él, jamás hubiera pensado que el aún pensaba en el mejor día de su vida…

_**Harry miró alrededor; Ginny corría hacia él con expresión radiante y decidida, y al llegar a su lado le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Y sin pensarlo, sin planearlo, sin preocuparle que hubiera cincuenta personas observándolo, Harry la besó.**_

-¡Te dije que te calles!

-¡Solo digo la verdad!

-¡Dirás tu verdad, pero no la mía!

-Te encantó que después, en los paseos por el jardín, te pida que seas mi novia… -Los ojos de Ginny brillaron y ella ya no pudo negarlo-

_**La fiera que albergaba en su pecho rugió triunfante; Harry miró a Ginny; sonriente, y sin decir nada señaló el hueco del retrato. Le pareció que lo más indicado era dar un largo paseo por los jardines, durante el cual, si les quedaba tiempo, podrían hablar del partido.**_

-Y por último te encantó que, ese día –particularmente feliz- después del almuerzo, nos perdamos en los rincones de Hogwarts…

_**Se suponía que estaba terminando sus deberes de Botánica, pero en realidad estaba rememorando un rato particularmente feliz que había pasado con Ginny en el lago a la hora de comer…**_

-¡BASTA! – Chilló Ginny ya cansada- ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? ¿Humillarme?- el se le rió en la cara.

-¡Es increíble como te gusta hacerte la víctima Ginevra!- dijo indignado.

-¿Qué yo me hago la víctima? – lo inculpó entrecerrando los ojos. Harry sintió unas terribles ganas de besarla, pero se contuvo.

-¡Si, tú! – repuso enérgico.

-¡Estás demente! ¡Vienes y me refriegas el pasado en la cara justo cuando yo estoy…!

-¿Estás qué?

-Atada a ti – contestó con vehemencia, levantando la voz.- ¡Atada a ti, maldita sea! ¡Los mortífagos definitivamente nos odian! –_ o leen mis deseos…_

-¡No me digas!-resolló molesto - ¿Por qué no admites que todo este escándalo es porque Thomas te está esperando en tu departamento?

-Si, es por eso ¿y qué? – Harry frunció la boca intentando expulsar los celos que lo acongojaban.- ¿no puedo extrañar a mi pareja? ¿No tengo derecho a tener mi intimidad?

-¡Cállate!

-¿Está prohibido ansiar que llegue la noche para estar el hombre de mi vida? – bravuconeó sacada.

-¡Ginny, deja de decirlo, cállate! – le gritaba Harry cada vez más enfadado.

-¡No me callo nada! ¡Si tú has decidido tener una vida vacía, allá tú!

-¡Yo no tengo una vida vacía!

-¿Le llamas vida a estar atado a tu trabajo todo el santo día? – escupió Ginny con una sonrisa irónica. _A lo único que estoy atado es a ti, pensó Harry lastimeramente._

-¿Quién te dijo eso? – adoptó un tono de voz seguro o eso intentó.

-Es lo que veo, solo eres un maldito obsesivo.

-Tú no eres ejemplo de nada, Ginevra. Te revuelcas con ese don nadie…

-¿Tengo que revolcarme contigo para ser alguien? –Hizo una seña con la mano-¡No seas tan idiota, Potter! No necesito tener un tipo famoso a mi lado para ser feliz…

-… y por eso te fuiste con Thomas hace un año – siseó Harry.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada.- se acobardó.

-¡Repite eso, infeliz!

-¡Lo escuchaste de todos modos!

-¿Me acusas de que me fui con Thomas? ¡Tú fuiste quién me dejaste! – Harry abrió la boca lleno de indignación.

-¡Lo hice para protegerte! ¡Era peligroso que estuviéramos juntos!

-¡Fue una pésima decisión! – ahora el sorprendido era Harry. Se hizo un silencio en donde dejaba ver las verdades de ambos por fin.- Lo siento… no quise… tenemos que buscar una solución a…

-Ginny…- dijo Harry con la voz ronca de tanto gritar- Ginny por favor…

-Ginny nada… no sigamos con esto, no quiero seguir hablando de… No sé cómo llegamos a este punto…

-Después de la batalla de Hogwarts… te vi con Thomas y…

-¿Qué? – Dijo volviendo a su estado de furia- ¿Que me viste con Dean?

-Si, en La madriguera- contestó presuroso-y yo iba a hablar contigo pero…

-¿Me estás cargando? – Dijo molesta- ¡Eso fue cinco meses después de la batalla de Hogwarts!

-¡Lo sé! – exclamó Harry con un hilo de voz- Pero antes yo… debía…

-¿Irte con otra? ¿Pensar si realmente querías estar o no conmigo? – lo increpó con odio.

-No, Ginny, no digas estupideces. Yo siempre he pensando en ti yo…- un calor se le subió a la cara- pero te vi con él y Ron me comentó que estaban empezando algo… yo no me quise meter en el medio… - ella no podía creer lo que oía. _Mataré a Ron._

-¡Eres un infeliz, Potter!

-¡Tu eres la que no me esperó!

-¡Yo te esperé! ¡Hubiera aguardado años esperándote, pero tú no diste ninguna señal de que querías estar conmigo! – Explotó Ginny exasperada- ¡Y ahora estás aquí y me refriegas en la cara que fuiste el primer hombre con el que me acosté! – Harry quedó pasmado- ¡y encima me dices que me hago la víctima, eres el colmo Potter!

-Te recuerdo que Dean Thomas es tu novio…

-No lo es…- se le salió a Ginny.

-¿Cómo?

-Nada…

-¿No es tu novio?

-¿Te importa? – dijo alzando las cejas.

-No pero…

-Entonces no preguntes...- zamarreó las esposas, intentando soltarse.- ¡Has algo, quiero alejarme de ti!

-No puedes. Estamos atados – torció los ojos- ¿Es tu novio?

-No te interesa- levantó la mano libre y se tocó la frente herida.- Ouch…

-¿Te duele? – dijo acercándose.

-Un poco… - se miraban a los ojos.- Harry… - el sonrió- ¿Ya te estás riendo de mí?

-No seas perseguida.- le susurró suavemente- Yo solo…- puso una mano en el cuello y Ginny se estremeció- Lamento haber llegado tarde… luego de lo de Fred…pensé que lo mejor esperar un tiempo para volver y…

-Harry…

-Me equivoqué… -su nariz rozó la de ella- Me equivoqué al tardar tanto, me equivoqué…

-No se si me estás diciendo la verdad… - dijo ella parpadeando- Pero te juro que quisiera creerte… cuando estabas buscando los horrcruxxes junto con Ron y Hermione, no aparecías, estabas…

-Pensando en ti-completó él- Pensando en ti en cada misión, cada vez que arriesgaba mi vida…- ella se quedó de piedra. Harry tomó su mano atada a la de él y la envolvió suavemente, ansiando capturar el momento en su retina- Cuando vi el recuerdo de Snape, en donde por fin supe que parte del alma de Voldemort estaba en mí…

-No sigas…

-Déjame terminar…cuando supe que tenía que morir, en ese instante que me paré frente a Voldemort; gracias a la piedra de la resurrección aparecieron mis padres, Sirius, Remus…- se le aguaron los ojos- Tenía tanto miedo… minutos antes, pasé cerca de ti con la capa invisible, tú estabas curando a un herido… nunca en toda mi vida había deseado tanto que notaras mi presencia…

_**Al pasar por su lado, le pareció que Ginny miraba alrededor y se preguntó si habría notado algo, pero él no dijo nada y no volvió a mirar atrás.**_

-La noté…- dijo de pronto maravillada ante aquel pequeño pero fortalecedor dato- Noté que alguien pasaba, y me rozaba… -parpadeó y dos lágrimas salieron. Harry sonrió.

-Era yo. Los espectros o lo que fueran de mis padres Remus y Sirius desaparecieron…- relató Harry – y yo tenía tanto miedo, Gin, entonces, pensé en ti… -la atravesó sin perderse detalle de su delicado rostro- En tu luminosa mirada, en el roce de tus labios…- lo acarició.- pensé en ti antes de morir…

_**..y Harry, sin saber por qué, pensó en Ginny, en su luminosa mirada, en el roce de sus labios…**_

-Harry…

-Y no supe porqué, pero después de meses lo entendí lo ciego que fui… lo ciego que fui durante años, ¡te tenía en frente pero no te miraba…! – Murmuró con impotencia- Me arrepentí tanto Ginny, de no haberme dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ti…

-¡Harry! – el volvió a ignorarla.

-y soy un maldito imbécil, tienes razón… tienen que venir un par de mortífagos y atarme a ti para que por fin me digne de decirte lo que tendría que haberte dicho hace meses…

-Harry…

-Se que ahora estás con Dean…

-¿Puedes dejar de interrumpirme? – el no pudo evitar sonreír encantadoramente- Dean no es mi novio… el y yo solo somos amigos…

-¿Amigos? – Repitió escéptico.- Pero Ron me dijo que…

-Olvídate de Ron, les hice creer a todos que salgo con él- descartó Ginny avergonzada, pero decidida- Fui una idiota, pero tú tenías muchas mujeres a tu alrededor. Lo cierto es que Dean accedió en la mentira… Pobre, lo terminé usando… y en cuanto a lo otro…- el la miró, temeroso de la respuesta- Yo pensé que tú… ya no querías estar conmigo.

-He sido un imbécil…-repitió Harry.

-Estas esposas no significan nada para mi…- levantó los brazos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque de cualquier manera, siempre he estado atada a ti. Desde ese día en que te conocí, en la estación de trenes… y no sabías como atravesarla… - hizo una sonrisa nostálgica- Cuando me salvaste de la Cámara de los Secretos… Cuando te ayudé a hablar con Sirius…- Harry la miró desorientado- ¿No recuerdas ese día en la biblioteca, que comimos huevos de Pascua? – el sonrió.

-Vagamente… - la miró- Me preguntaste si quería hablar con Cho… - Ginny asintió.- Y tú, salías con Michael Corner…

-Así fue…- sonrieron estúpidamente.

-¿Y por qué te peleaste con él?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – Harry sonrió, estaba nerviosa. La curiosidad lo embargó doblemente…

-Jamás te lo pregunté y bueno ya que yo te conté algo de mi vida… ¿podrías decirme no?

-Bueno…- se aclaró la voz. Harry se mordió el labio inferior, era adorable.- Después de atrapar la Snitch en el partido contra Ravenclaw…

-¿Corner se enojó porque le ganaste a su casa? – sugirió Harry.

-No… - cada vez estaba más colorada- Terminó el partido y yo fui a hablar con Chang y le dije que…

-¿Qué?

-La escuché hablando de ti y… -lo miró como disculpándose- Tu sabes, los celos… no pude controlarlos… - sonrió tímidamente- Le dije que así como había atrapado la Snitch…- irradiaba calor por su cara- iba a robarle a su novio… (1)- Harry abrió los ojos grandes.

-¿En serio?

-Si –esquivó sus ojos- Entonces ella no tuvo mejor idea, que contarle a Michael que yo le había dicho eso… y bueno, él me vino a preguntar si era cierto – esta vez lo miró- y yo no dudé en admitirlo…

-¿Pensabas en mí cuando estabas con Corner? – dedujo Harry con efusividad. Quería saltar en una pata de lo feliz que lo ponía la noticia…

-Nunca renuncié a ti… ya lo sabes.-levantó las esposas, y ambos sonrieron.

_**-En realidad, nunca renuncié a ti- dijo- Aunque no lo parezca. Siempre albergué esperanzas. (…)Harry creyó que no podía mantenerse firme en su propósito si seguía sentado al lado de Ginny.**_

Otro silencio secundó al anterior. Permanecían muy cerca… Harry le corrió un mechón detrás de la oreja.

-Siento haber tardado tanto…

-Harry, sino me besas ahora yo…- pero no terminó la frase y los dos se besaron efusivamente. Las lenguas se encontraron y Harry la aprisionó contra la pared.- ¿Por qué perdimos tanto tiempo? – susurró ella, con cierta congoja.

-No lo sé…- se besaron apasionadamente, y el beso se tornó más sexual- Maldita seas, me vuelves loco Ginny…- recorrió su cuello con la boca, oliendo su perfume.

-Te amo…- el la miró. Su estómago parecía una gelatina.

-Yo también te amo… -le sonrió.

-¿Y si nos quedamos atados? – le propuso con ilusión Ginny.

-No es necesario, ya estamos unidos – dijo él dulcemente- Pero si lo sugieres con esa miradita…

El monstruo que convivía en el pecho saltaba triunfante de alegría. Volver con Ginny era algo que lo hacía especialmente feliz. Ya no importaba el tiempo perdido… si al fin y al cabo, estaba atado a ella desde que la vio besarse con Dean Thomas detrás del tapiz…

* * *

**Nota:** Las palabras en negrita son citas de _Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo._

(1) Es un fact: _"Corner no dejó a Ginny por Chang, sino que al finalizar el partido, después de arrebatarle la Snitch, Ginny le soltó a la chica: 'Así como te arrebaté la Snitch, lo haré con Harry' Cho le contó a Corner y a Ginny no le costó admitirlo." _La autoría del mismo es de la página de Facebook **Hanny's Army**, completamente recomendable (tiene cosas increíbles) para todos los fans de esta pareja. ¡Gracias por prestarme tu increíble fact! Te mando un saludo.

Sin nada más que decir, espero sus apreciaciones, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo-homenaje.

Gracias por todas los lindos mensajes recibidos en Facebook y Twitter! Los quiero mucho!

Joanne.


	2. La espía Nat Potter W

**Hola a todos, acá vengo con el segundo capítulo homenaje. GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS DEL PRIMERO. Especialmente Nattyta, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado amiga. Te quiero.**

** Hago algunas aclaraciones: ****El capítulo se va a entender perfectamente aunque no conozcan el fic. No hace falta que lean el fic al cual estoy homenajeando, y tampoco adelanto NADA del mismo. (estaría arruinando el fic sino jajaja) Solamente me baso en el título para crear una _trama propia_ que tenga resolución en el mismo episodio. Si, puede tener algunos guiños, pero nada relevante. Sobra aclarar que recomiendo todos los fics que van a aparecer en esta serie de capítulos independientes. :) **

**Espero que este les guste.**

_**La espía (Nat Potter W)**_

_Desde que volví a Fan fiction, tuve el gusto de encontrarme historias geniales, que me han hecho pasar horas frente a mi querido ordenador, riendo, gritando llorando. Además de ser una escritora, es una gran persona a la que adoro! Para ti, este es mi homenaje querida Denu! Te quiero mucho._

Ginny iba y venía, parecía muy nerviosa. El cuartel de Aurores del ministerio de la magia estaba sumido en ambiente tenso. Es que su jefe, Harry Potter junto con todos los demás aurores habían salido a una misión importante hacía ya dos horas y no tenían ni noticias de ellos. Gringgots había sufrido un intento de asalto a una de las bóvedas y enseguido los gnomos dieron la señal de alarma. La pelirroja estaba muy preocupada.

Ginevra Weasley era la secretaria del "El elegido", además de ser la hermana de su mejor amigo. A sus veintidós años estudiaba para ser sanadora y se desempeñaba en el cuartel de modo óptimo. Trabajar y estudiar resultaba estresante, pero ella siempre priorizó su independencia económica. Había conseguido ese empleo a través de su hermano Ron, quién le comentó que el Cuartel estaban buscando alguien que pudiera ayudar a la atareada secretaria durante medio día. Fue una grata sorpresa cuando Ginny se dio cuenta que se trataba nada más ni nada menos que su querida compañera en Hogwarts Luna Lovegood. Compartir el trabajo hizo que las dos jóvenes reforzaran su amistad. Ambas se encargaban de ordenar los papeles, describir las misiones y tener todo al día para quién requiera información necesaria. Además de recibir a las visitas importantes y gestionar la información confidencial que el Cuartel iba recopilando. Claro que Ginny tenía otras razones para permanecer en ese empleo, y no solo era el hecho de que la remuneración mensual era buena. Desde que tuvo once de años de edad se sintió atraída hacia Harry Potter, eso no era ninguna novedad. Lo que nadie sabía, salvo Hermione y Luna, es que ella aún sentía lo mismo por el soltero más codiciado del mundo mágico. Lo adoraba… era una persona íntegra, honesta, era buen amigo y había derrotado a Voldemort, sacrificando tantas cosas. La indiferencia de ese chico no fue suficiente para que Ginny renuncie a él, claro que no. De hecho, creía que nada era lo suficiente como para desistir. Si bien Ginny no hacía nada para ganarse su cariño, más que se una buena empleada, tampoco ponía empeño en olvidarlo.

Miró la hora… ¡no volvían! ¡no llegaban! ¿Les habría pasado algo malo?

-¡Ginny! ¡Deja de caminar, me estás volviendo loca! – se sulfuró Luna, desde su escritorio, situado enfrente del de Ginny. El cuartel estaba vacío, todos participaban en la misión.

-¡No puedo Luna!- dijo exasperada- ¡Estoy preocupada!

-A tu amorcito no le pasará nada…- se burló sonriendo.

-¡Cállate! – Dijo colorada- ¡A ver si alguien te escucha! ¡Quedaré como una estúpida!

-No hay nadie aquí.- simplificó Luna muy serena.

-¡Pueden venir los novatos! – Bufó – y ya sabes, son muy chusmas. – siguió yendo y viniendo, sin poder controlarse, las manos le temblaban. Solo pensar que él pudiera estar en peligro…

-Harry ha matado al innombrable… ¿te preocupa que unos insulsos asaltantes de Gringgots puedan hacerle daño? – dijo serenamente Luna.

-¡Si! – dijo Ginny- Me da miedo… nunca se han demorado tanto a venir.- agregó con angustia.

-Lo amas demasiado – opinó Luna torciendo los ojos.

-¡Te dije que no lo digas en voz alta!

-Siempre estás fijándote a ver qué hace o qué deja de hacer – continuó Luna mirándola con aprehensión- Todavía recuerdo cuando arruinaste su cita… - Ginny la miró e hizo una sonrisa maléfica.

-Yo no hice nada.- se hizo la inocente.

-¡Le mandaste doscientos informes para leer la misma noche que saldría con Melanie (1)!

-Era para protegerlo – se justificó descaradamente.

-¿Protegerlo?

-Esa chica no se merecía a Harry.- afirmó Ginny con seguridad.- ¡Nada tenía que ver con él!

-Si tal vez… pero ¿no piensas que eso es una decisión de él?

-A veces hay que ayudar a la gente…- Luna rió descaradamente.

-¡Eres de lo peor!

-Basta… ¡no me distraigas, estoy nerviosa!

-¿Para qué quieres que llegue? – continuó Luna

-¡Para cerciorarme que esté en perfectas condiciones! – clarificó, algo incómoda.

-¡No mientas! – rió nuevamente- ¡Quieres espiarlo mientras se saca la ropa en el vestuario!

-¡Shhh!- dijo colorada- ¡Puede escucharte alguien!

-¿Quién me va a escuchar? ¡Estamos sola! – carcajeó otra vez, mientras ordenaba unos papeles y los ponía a un costado.- Si la gente supiera que eres La Espía de Harry Potter…

-No lo soy…

-¡Si, y yo me chupo el dedo!

-Basta, te pido por favor que…-Se sintió un tumulto que provenía de la ventana y Ginny se interrumpió.- ¡Llegaron, puedo oír su voz!

-¡Si! – Luna se levantó y miró por la ventana. Harry y los otros aurores parecían festejar en la entrada del ministerio- ¡Por lo que veo salió todo bien!

-¡Qué bueno!- suspiró cansinamente. Luna la miró dubitativa.

-¿No piensas ir?

-¿A dónde? – se desentendió.

-¡A esconderte en el armario viejo del vestuario para esperar que nuestro jefecito se viste y así, admirar sus atributos sin ropa! – dijo rápidamente Luna.

-¡Eres…! ¡No me tientes! – le rogó Ginny avergonzada.

-¡Si te mueres de ganas!- se burló Luna divertida.- ¡Es una droga espiarlo!

-¡Debo dejar de hacerlo! – se dijo Ginny para sí misma- ¡Algún día de estos me descubre y…!

-Hace meses que lo haces, y no pasa nada.- la tranquilizó la rubia.

-Ya lo sé, pero no debo confiarme. – Luna la inspeccionó con sus saltones ojos

-Piensa que Harry se duchará… se quitará el barro… - Ginny se estremeció- y tu no podrás ver nada de eso…

-¡Maldita! – dijo y bufó.- ¡Ya me voy al vestuario! ¡Si dices algo te…!

-¡Jamás te delatado, espía! – rió Luna.

Ginny se retiró para los vestuarios, dejando a Luna con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Su amiga no tenía remedio, jamás dejaría de espiarlo, hasta tener a Harry Potter en sus brazos. Y ella tenía la certeza de que tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir. Nunca se lo comentó a Ginny porque no quería ilusionarla, pero su jefe la miraba diferente, y era bastante cordial con ella. Unos minutos después, el jefe de Aurores y toda la comitiva irrumpió en el Cuartel, con un aire victorioso.

-¡Hemos atrapado a los asaltantes de Gringgots! – informó con júbilo Harry a Luna. Ella puso una mirada radiante.

-Me alegro Harry. No esperaba menos de ti – lo felicitó Luna sonriendo.

-¡Fue genial! ¡Harry hizo todo el trabajo, una organización excelente!- decía maravillado uno de los Aurores.

Harry miró alrededor. Era una constante: desde hacía más de un mes, Ginny Weasley nunca se encontraba cuando él llegaba de las misiones. Y en las tres últimas misiones se había tragado las ganas de preguntar, pero lo cierto que ese misterio lo tenía pensativo. Era raro que ella no se encuentre, porque siempre había sido muy responsable en su trabajo. Los otros aurores, enseguida se retiraron a higienizarse en el vestuario. Luna rió internamente, imaginándose la impaciencia de Ginny de verlo llegar. Es que el jefe de Aurores siempre se duchaba último para hacerlo con más privacidad.

-¿Pasa algo? – inquirió Luna, dándose cuenta del retraimiento de su jefe.

-No, nada.- mintió Harry, que seguía intentando explicarse el porqué de la ausencia de Ginny.

-Cuéntame.- lo incitó ella con complicidad.- Puedes confiar en mí.

-Eh… - Luna volvió a animarlo con la mirada.- ¿Dónde está Ginny? – La rubia se puso nerviosa y esquivó los verdes ojos de Harry.

-Ella ha salido a hacer unos trámites.- dijo intentando sonar tranquila.

-¿Qué tramites? – inquirió con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No lo sé exactamente, aprovechó que ustedes fueron a la misión. Quizá algo del Instituto de San Mungo… ya sabes, Ginny está en época de exámenes… tiene que rendir Anatomía II, una asignatura muy pero muy difícil - improvisó Luna. Harry se dio cuenta que estaba nerviosa.

-¿Me estás diciendo la verdad? – dijo indagándola con su mirada.

-Por supuesto…-afirmó más convencida.-¿Por qué pregunta el jefe?

-Es extraño.- balbuceó Harry pensativo- Y no es que tenga importancia alguna, - se atajó y Luna sonrió levemente – pero siempre que volvemos de una misión importante, ella no está…

-¡Casualidad!- exclamó ella, sin darle importancia.

-Si, supongo que debe ser eso.- contestó poco convencido. En ese momento, todos los Aurores salieron del vestuario con los cabellos mojados y los bolsos llenos de ropa sucia.- ¡Al fin salieron! – se burló el jefe, poniendo una expresión divertida.

-¡No tardamos más de dos minutos! – repuso uno de los aurores.

-¡Ya sabemos que al jefe le gusta ducharse solito! – dijo otro, socarronamente.

-Si, claro, solito…- murmuró Luna por lo bajo, pero nadie la escuchó.

-¡Ya basta!- dijo riendo Harry- ¡Se pueden ir a casa, mañana deben estar temprano aquí!

-Si mi general – contestaron otros y atravesaron la puerta de salida, discutiendo sobre la misión que acababan de protagonizar.

-Me iré a duchar, Luna.- le dijo Harry- Que nadie me…

-…moleste.- completó ella sonriendo- Ya lo sé, no te pasaré ningún llamado mientras te pones shampoo…

Harry sonrió y se retiró. Entró en el vestuario y comenzó a desvestirse con parsimonia. Se quitó el chaleco de aurores, abajo llevaba una camiseta. Lo tiró en un banquito de hierro, pensativo. ¿Por qué Ginny nunca estaba cuando llegaban de una misión? ¿Acaso no le importaba si las cosas salían bien o no? Ansiaba entender algo de la actitud de esa pelirroja. Era extraño, siempre se ausentaba en el mismo momento. Estaba muerto de curiosidad, y no sabía bien el verdadero motivo. _¿Y si está saliendo con alguien? _, pensó y la idea no le gustó para nada. _No, si ella tendría novio, Ron y yo lo sabría, él me lo habría comentado._ ¿Por qué estaba pensando en ella? Sonrió. No lo tenía en claro… o tal vez pensaba que lo mejor era no responderse semejante idiotez. _Mejor no hablar de ciertas cosas.(2) _Se sacó la camiseta, quedando con su torso desnudo. Justo enfrente de él había un mueble de hierro, que no se usaba. Era bastante grande, de metal. Nadie guardaba nada allí, era un elemento inservible. Harry terminó de desnudarse, encendió la ducha, pensando en que quizás, el vestuario necesitaba algunas remodelaciones. Lo primero sería quitar ese armario, que sólo servía para juntar mugre.

Ginny lo espiaba por los pequeños orificios respiratorios de aquel viejo armario. Por supuesto, no podía verlo de cuerpo entero, cosa que lamentaba muy a menudo. Tal vez esa era una tarde de suerte… Si Harry giraba el ángulo podía apreciar su trasero… Sintió una punzada de culpa. ¡Era una pervertida, una desubicada! Pero maldita sea, no podía evitarlo. Era su única oportunidad de verlo como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Sin embargo sus predicciones eran inciertas, como siempre, solo podía apreciar de la cintura para arriba. No podía quejarse, ese material no resultaba para nada despreciable. Ginny maldijo internamente, intentando que su respiración no se acelere. El torso de su jefe era fornido, estaba bronceado, y sus gruesos brazos se quitaban la mugre de su alborotado cabello con una sensualidad que hervía la sangre. El corazón de Ginny comenzó a latir con más fuerza. Miró sus ojos cerrados, para evitar que la espuma se los irrite, y su sonrisa cálida, al sentir el agua caliente en su cuerpo. ¡Merlín, cuánto lo deseaba! ¡Cuánto lo amaba! Si tuviera el valor para decírselo… Cuando terminó de asearse, Harry salió de la ducha envuelto en una toalla en la cintura y Ginny de repente se estremeció. Miró directamente hacia el punto en donde ella estaba, hacia el desvencijado armario de hierro. ¿Y si la descubría? ¿Y si descubría que era su espía? ¡La vergüenza de su vida iba a pasar! _Por favor mi amor, no te acerques más, por favor, por favor… _empezó a rogar con el pensamiento. Sin embargo, se estaba preocupando en vano, Harry no lo hizo. Se vistió con ropa limpia y abandonó el vestuario con aire taciturno. Ginny, cuando notó que ya no había peligro salió de su escondite, completamente pálida.

-Qué rico perfume tienes mi amor.- comentó para sí misma, antes de desaparecer.

**000**

Al día siguiente, Harry estaba en su oficina, ordenando todos los informes que sus secretarias le habían dejado listos, sobre la misión de Gringgots del día anterior. Notó algo extraño. Los informes de las misiones de Ginevra Weasley, eran deplorables. En cambio los de Luna estaban mucho más detallados. Eso era raro, porque Ginny se desempeñaba bien en otras funciones, como ordenar la información que poseían, y hasta a veces sugería algunas hipótesis. En el área investigación, Ginny era buena. Pero a la hora de hacer un simple informe sobre lo sucedido, trastabillaba. ¿A qué se debía esa incongruencia? No tenía sentido… La puerta de su despacho se abrió inesperadamente. La pelirroja entró en ella con una bandeja de café para su jefe. Lo miró y sonrió, y esa sonrisa se reflejó en sus castaños ojos.

-Hola Harry – le dijo dulcemente apoyando la bandeja de café.- Se que no lo has pedido, pero te traje una taza de café…

-Gracias.-dijo sin darle importancia.

-¿Por qué me mandaste a llamar? – preguntó ella.

-Siéntate, necesito hablar contigo-el rostro de Ginny se ensombreció. No le gustó para nada la seriedad de Harry. _¡Merlín, si ayer me vio espiándolo me muero de vergüenza!_

-¿Pasó algo? – musitó Ginny, sin hacer caso a su pedido.

-Siéntate – repitió Harry. Ella lo finalmente lo hizo, no debía mostrarse nerviosa, pero lo cierto es que las piernas le temblaban, estaba esperando lo peor.

-Dime Harry.- le rogó intentando sonar calmada.

-He leído los informes que redactaste de la misión sobre Gringgots -respiró hondo.-

-¿Ah si? – dijo tan sorprendida como aliviada. Esperaba que Harry la acuse por espiarlo mientras se bañaba, pero solo se trataba de los estúpidos informes. ¡Bien, eso era para festejar, podía seguir espiándolo tranquila! - ¿Y qué te parecieron?

-¿La verdad? – dijo él alzando las cejas- Tiene errores de ortografía… y algunas frases no tienen sentido. – Ginny enrojeció.

-Yo… lo siento…

-Es raro en ti, Ginny –dijo con sinceridad, sin intenciones de regañarla- Estás a punto de recibirte de sanadora, tus calificaciones son excelentes. De hecho, cuando confeccionas informes sobre la información que poseemos lo haces de maravilla.

-Lo siento – bajó la mirada. ¡Claro que lo había hecho mal! Si tuvo apenas una hora para hacerlo después de salir del armario, y en esa hora no dejaba de pensar en él.- Soy un desastre, no debí…

-No me malinterpretes, no te estoy regañando.-se apresuró a decir Harry.- Solo que estoy sorprendido.

-Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.-afirmó Ginny con un gesto de disculpa.

-¿Qué te anda pasando? – Susurró comprensivo. Ella se sorprendió… no esperaba que él muestre preocupación. ¡Por eso la tenía agarrada de…! Por esa cordialidad que siempre le demostraba… ¿quién podía resistirse a eso?- Cuéntame, puedes confiar en mí.

-¿A mi? Nada… - dijo nerviosa.

-He notado que cuando llegamos de las misiones, no estás.- repuso él y Ginny enrojeció furiosamente.- ¿Dónde estabas ayer cuando llegamos de Gringgots? – el tono de Harry se tornó intimidante.

-He ido a hacer unas compras…-mintió rápidamente- Es que tengo un cumpleaños y…

-¿Unas compras? – la interrumpió él, comenzando a enfadarse.- Según Luna, tuviste que hacer unos trámites debido a tus estudios porque debes rendir Anatomía II – _¡Si, justamente eso, estaba estudiando tú excitante anatomía, Potter!_ Ginny hacía una nota mental de asesinar a su amiga por ponerla en semejante aprieto. ¡Tantas idioteces que decía Luna y no era capaz de advertirle semejante mentira dicha a su jefe!- y por lo que veo, estás demasiado roja, es evidente que ocultando algo.

-Yo…

-¿Estás saliendo con alguien? – la encaró Harry. Ginny abrió la boca, completamente sorprendida.

-¡No! – Dijo en un gritito de impotencia- ¡No! Yo… -lo miró fijo y de repente se indignó. ¿Por qué debía darle explicaciones a él?- ¿Por qué me estás preguntando esto? - Era el turno de Harry de avergonzarse.

-Se trata de trabajo… si estás saliendo con alguien que te distrae y…

-Mi vida privada no tiene nada que ver con mi puesto en el cuartel.-lo cortó Ginny enojada.

-Lo sé, pero…

-¿Ayer me necesitabas aquí? – dijo ella inyectándolo con su mirada.

-No, pero…

-¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es problema? – respiró hondo, lo amaba, pero la estaba cansando con esas actitudes de control.

-Que estabas en horario de trabajo… - señaló él con frialdad.

-Tuve asuntos personales que atender…-_¡como espiarte mientras te bañas!-_ pero no veo cuál es el problema, el cuartel estaba vacío y no recibimos órdenes de tu parte, así que…

-Está bien – zanjó Harry disgustado- Solo te pido que no te distraigas.

-No lo haré – se puso de pie- ¿Necesitas algo más? – lo dijo de mal modo.

-Procura que a tu noviecito no lo encuentre Ron.-siseó él visiblemente molesto- porque te aseguro que tendrá problemas…

-¿Cómo? – dijo sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Que tengas cuidado.-reformuló él- No quisiera verte sufrir por ningún hombre…

Ella sintió furia interna. ¡El único que la hacía sufrir era él, que ni la registraba!

-Si me disculpas, este es mi horario de descanso, así que lo aprovecharé.- dijo irónicamente y se retiró dando un portazo.

Harry suspiró pensando en que Ginevra Weasley tenía un carácter de mierda. Se había ido de boca, lo sabía. ¿Con quién estaba saliendo? ¿Por qué Ronald no se había enterado? No le gustaba para nada pensar que estaba con alguien, le producía una especie de extraño fastidio. Antes de que pudiera seguir cavilando sobre el asunto, entró un hombre a su despacho, sin pedir permiso.

-¡Kingsley!- dijo Harry alegre de verlo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine traerte novedades sobre la seguridad de Cuartel – contestó el hombre- Hemos colocado cámaras como pediste…

-¿Ah si? ¿Y qué tal funcionan?

-Perfectas…-sonrió.- Y no sabes la bomba que tengo para contarte…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Las cámaras del vestuario tienen una importante información que te interesaría escuchar.- volvió a sonreír.

(…)

-¡Es un idiota!- opinaba Ginny después de contarle con lujo de detalles, todo lo que pasó en el despacho de su jefe. Estaban en horario de descanso, en el bar del ministerio, y hacía pocos minutos habían terminado de almorzar.- Y tú, deberías haberme avisado que le dijiste lo de Anatomía…

-Lo olvidé- se disculpó su amiga apenada.-Además, algo referido a la anatomía estabas haciendo…- Ginny sonrió pícaramente.

-Si, es tan…- sacudió la cabeza- ¡Basta, debo estar enojada con él, no me distraigas de eso!

-No duran muchos tus enojos con Potter.

-Es un desubicado, mira que venir a preguntarme si salgo o no con alguien… ¿qué carajo le importa? ¡Le encanta humillarme! –dijo con algo de tristeza.

-Se preocupa por ti – opinó Luna encantada.- Y te cela… ¿no te das cuenta?

-¿Celos? ¡Ja! – ironizó Ginny con resentimiento.

-¡Si, le aterra la idea de que estés con alguien! – le hizo ver Luna.

-¡Estás delirando!- dijo no queriendo caer en las garras de una engañosa ilusión

-¿Qué hombre le pregunta a una mujer si sale con alguien sino es porque siente algo de interés? -arguyó Luna exasperada- tú también le gustas a él.

-¡Por favor! ¡Eso es una locura! – musitó completamente incómoda- Nunca se fijó en mí y no lo hará ahora… debería terminar con esta fantasía…- terminó frustrada.

-Insisto, para mi algo le pasa contigo… a mi también me lo preguntó, ya te lo dije mil veces.- torció los ojos.

-Por supuesto que no, deja ya esas ideas, Luna.–contradijo ella tozudamente- Solo le importan las misiones…

-Era obvio que algún día iba a notar lo deplorable que son tus informes.-retozó Luna.

-¿Qué crees? ¡Los hago en una hora! – farfulló contrariada.

-¡Debes disimular, Ginny! ¡O se dará cuenta que eres La espía!- dijo mitad divertida, mitad preocupada.

-Jamás lo sabrá.-dijo muy tranquila- Es imposible que lo note, nadie revisa ese armario.

-No estés tan segura, Ginny.- dijo Luna- Ante el menor descuido puede descubrirte, y tu reputación estará arruinada…

-¡No me asustes!

-Debo decírtelo, es por tu bien.-aseveró la rubia.

-Lo mejor es olvidarme de espiar a Harry.

-¿Dejarás de ser La Espía? – alzó las cejas con escepticismo.

-Solo lo haré una vez más – Luna sonrió- ¡Una sola vez más, y se terminará este juego!

-Te tomo la palabra amiga.

Las dos jóvenes llegaron al cuartel rápidamente, después de su descanso. Se encontraron con la noticia de que Harry y los aurores estaban en una misión de emergencia. Unos magos adolescentes, habían encantado un parque de diversiones muggles, para que el tobogán empuje a los niños al vacío. Por supuesto, el cuartel tuvo que intervenir. Ginny, empezó a ir y venir, como de costumbre, preocupada por Harry. Luna no se molestó en decir nada, salvo sonreír, y haciendo los comentarios de siempre, para calmarla. Cuando sintieron los ruidos provenientes de la entrada, Luna y Ginny se miraron cómplices…

-¿Y bien? ¿Irás a esconderte en ese armario mugriento?

-¡No está tan sucio!

-No claro.- concedió Luna irónicamente- ¿Irás o no?

-¡Juro que esta es la última vez!

-Si tú lo dices…

Ginny le sonrió pícaramente. Entró al vestuario y se inmiscuyó en el armario de hierro, encerrándose. Enseguida, las voces de los aurores inundaron. Hablaban de una misión.

-… fue una suerte que Harry no decida detenerlos, eran adolescentes.-decía uno mientras se quitaba la playera.

-De todos modos deberán hacer una obra de bien para el ministerio de la magia.- dijo la voz del un auror llamado Matt.

-Eso no importa Matt, ¿viste con quién se encontró Harry en el parque?

-Todos lo vimos, Simmons. – respondía el otro- ¡Se encontró con su ex, Cho Chang!

-¡Es hermosa!- opinó Matt.

-Harry siempre ha tenido lindas mujeres, ¿verdad? – estaban comenzando a ducharse.

-No por nada es el Elegido.-rieron.

-Parece que la invitó a salir…

-¿Ah sí?

-Esos dos se gustan demasiado. -

-¡Claro que si!

-El mundo mágico espera que Harry tenga una familia – murmuró Simmons.- Quién les dice que esta es su oportunidad…

-Se besaron, seguramente Harry se decide por ella.

-¿No estarán exagerando? – las duchas se apagaron.

Ginny estaba conteniendo las crecientes ganas de patalear, ya no podía discernir nada de lo que los Aurores decían. Desde que escuchó el nombre de esa muchacha y todos los detalles de la misión, las lágrimas de rabia y celos cubrían su rostro sin pudor. Se acurrucó hasta quedar sentada en el armario y hundió la cabeza en las rodillas, intentando no hacer ruido. Cho Chang había sido su sombra desde que era una adolescente, por culpa de ella Harry nunca la invitó al Baile de Navidad. Después supo que cortaron, pero daba igual. Ahora se había reencontrado y seguramente se casarían, y tendrían muchos hijos… tuvo un espasmo involuntario y se tapó la boca. Quería huir, renunciar al trabajo y alejarse lo suficiente de esa desilusión llamada Harry Potter. No tenía sentido seguir insistiendo. Pero lo cierto es que no podía salir de ese armario, no sin que los aurores descubran que ella era la espía, y no iba a permitirlo. Para colmo, olvidó su varita, no tenía cómo escapar a esa humillación. El corazón le letió fuerte cuando la voz de Harry irrumpió en el vestuario.

-¿Qué estaban cuchicheando? – los acusó algo enojado el jefe de Aurores.

-Comentábamos la misión – dijo Matt algo azorado.

-¡Si seguro!- dijo incrédulo y miró directamente el armario hacia donde Ginny estaba, sollozando sin parar. Ella no lo notó, seguía con la cara hundida en sus rodillas, escuchando a duras penas la conversación. La voz de Harry había paralizado los espasmos, pero las lágrimas denunciaban su tristeza.- Váyanse, déjenme bañarme tranquilo…

Los aurores se fueron. Harry miró el armario. Sabía que Ginny estaba adentro, lo confirmó en cuanto llegó de la misión y ella efectivamente no estaba en su escritorio. Kingsley le comentó todo lo que las cámaras de seguridad habían captado en el día anterior. Evidentemente Ginny se escondía allí para espiar a alguien, pero no tenía idea a quién. Sigilosamente se acercó al armario, pero no vio ningún par de ojos castaños en espiando. ¿Estaba adentro del armario o no? No estaba seguro…

Entonces tuvo un plan… Encendió la ducha durante unos minutos. Luego la apagó, simulando hacer ruido. Acto seguido, se alejó prudentemente del armario y se puso la capa invisible. Después, con la varita abrió y cerró la puerta, para darle a entender que se encontraba sola. Esperó unos segundos para ver si su plan había resultado… y, a los pocos minutos, sintió el chasquido de la puerta del armario abrirse. Ginny salía de él. Tenía los ojos hinchados, y parecía enojada consigo misma.

-¡Maldita sea!- la escuchó farfullar mientras cerraba con furia la puerta del armario- ¡Soy una imbécil! –se dejó caer en el piso, secándose las lágrimas, que eran más de furia y celos que de otra cosa.- ¡Juro que me olvidaré de ti, estúpido! ¡Siempre atrás de esa idiota! ¿Qué mierda le vio? -Entonces Harry no dudó. Se quitó la capa invisible, quedando al descubierto.

-¿Por qué estás así? – le preguntó. Ginny levantó la cabeza y se sorprendió tanto que dejó de llorar. Nunca lloraba enfrente de otra persona, menos si se trataba de Harry Potter.

-Yo…

-Te hice una pregunta…-ella se levantó y las piernas le temblaban

-Puedo explicarte todo esto, Harry…-dijo con voz firme.

-Dime porqué estabas llorando.

-¿Llorando? ¡No estaba llorando!- sonrió.

-Ginny, tienes los ojos hinchados…

-¡Ah! Eso es porque… me entró una basurita.- ¡Patética excusa!, pero era la única que se le ocurrió.- Y me restregué los ojos, y bueno, se me hincharon y…

-No te creo ni una sola palabra.-la cortó él algo enojado.

-Sería la verdad – dijo indiferente.

-¿Por qué estabas espiando? – contraatacó él.

-¡Te juro que no quise espiarte! –y con eso se delató, al punto de enrojecer- ¡No quise, Harry!

-¿A mi? –se señaló a sí mismo, incapaz de poder creerlo- ¿Me espiabas a mí?

-Yo…-bajó la mirada.- Yo…-levantó la cabeza, no tenía sentido seguir negándolo- Si, te espiaba a ti…lamento haberlo hecho.-dijo avergonzada- Fui una desubicada, no medí las consecuencias…- el se acercó un poco- Se que vas a despedirme, pero…

-¿Me viste desnudo? – dijo severamente.

-¡No! – se apresuró a negar ella.- ¡No! Yo solo veía tu espalda… - _¡Y tu delicioso trasero!_

-¿Segura? – hizo una media sonrisa que supo desconcertarla.

-¡Si, te lo juro! ¡Me desubiqué, pero…! ¡Lo lamento tanto! – se quería morir, eso era realmente embarazoso.- ¡Te juro que no vi nada del otro mundo!

-¿Cómo dijiste? – dijo herido en su orgullo. Ginny rió…- No es gracioso Ginevra…

-Yo…- volvió a reírse y él la encontró encantadora.- ¡Lo siento!- se tapó la boca, intentando no seguir riéndose, porque él lo estaba tomando como una ofensa o eso pensaba.

-¿Por qué me espiabas? – Ginny tragó en seco.- ¡Deja de sonreír así!

-¡Lo siento!- estaba tan nerviosa que sólo podía reírse.- No quise decir eso de que no vi nada del otro mundo, pero te juro que…

-¡No sigas! – dijo cortante- Y dime ya mismo porqué estuviste espiándome, ayer y hoy.- ella bajó la mirada.- ¡Mírame!

-¡Ey! ¡Qué carácter!- intentó desviar la conversación.

-¡Contesta la pregunta de una vez!- dijo exasperado.

-No enojes… -respiró hondo, para armarse de valor- Te espiaba porque…-lo miró- yo… ¿cómo decirlo?

-Como te salga…-murmuró tan suavemente que a ella le temblaron las piernas.

-Quise limpiar este asquerosidad de armario, pero…

-¿Sin varita?

-¡Justo eso!- lo señaló- ¡Me olvidé la varita! Entonces entraron los aurores y…

-¿Sabes qué? No te creo nada, deja de tartamudear- se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió.

-Te juro que no volverá a pasar… -dijo intentado huir- ¡Te lo juro! ¡No me eches, Harry! –juntó sus manos- ¡Necesito el empleo!

-No voy a despedirte.-susurró él, quitando todo residuo de enfado en su voz. Ginny estaba completamente desconcertada por su reacción- Solo quiero que me digas la verdad…- se acercó un poco más, acorralándola contra el armario.- Quiero que me digas sin pelos en la lengua porqué te gusta espiarme…-le miró la boca, insinuante.

-Harry… no me preguntes eso…-dijo temblando.

-Dímelo Ginevra… - sus narices ya casi podían rozarse.

-Porque… porque a mi me… ¿puedes dejar de acercarte? ¡Me estás poniendo nerviosa!-lo alejó un poco.

-No quiero.-volvió a la posición anterior- Ya que me estuviste espiando, ahora tengo todo el derecho de permanecer cerca de ti.

-Harry…

-Dime porqué me espiabas.- dijo imperativamente.

-No debo hacerlo, tú estás con…-Harry la besó sin importar lo que ella estuviera por decir. Apresó sus labios por completo, apoderándose de la frase, y de la escasa cordura que le quedaba a Ginny. Ella cerró los ojos y correspondió aquel contacto pasando unas manos por encima de su cuello. Quizá era la única oportunidad que tenía para besarlo, pero era tanta la alegría que no podía asimilarlo con palabras, creía que iba a desmayarse de alegría. Cuando el contacto se rompió Ginny lo miró a los ojos.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Necesitaba confirmar algo.-sonrió.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Quería comprobar lo mucho que me gustas.-Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta, pero algo no encajaba con las palabras de su jefe.

-¡Pero si te encontraste con Cho! ¡En la misión! ¡Y vas a casarte con ella!

-¿Qué idioteces dices? – dijo Harry desconcertado.

-¡La verdad! ¡La besaste en esa misión! – lo acusó celosa.

-No voy a casarme con ella. Me encontré de casualidad en el parque y Cho me encajó un beso delante de todos los Aurores –rodó los ojos- Pero, hacía años que no la veía y…

-¿Ella no te interesa? – dijo anonadada.

-No.-le acarició la cara- ¿No te dije que me gustas tú?

-Pero… no puede ser…

-¡Es la verdad!- sonrió.

-¿Y porqué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Tienes idea de lo que he sufrido? – reclamó enojada.

-Porque no estaba seguro...

-¿Cuánto hace que te gusto? – dijo más enojada.

-Ginny, se supone que debes alegrarte…

-¡Contesta!

-¡Desde que pensé que salías con alguien!- confesó él.

-Eres un… - el sonrió.- ¡No te rías!

-¿Y tú? ¡Has estado espiándome quien sabe cuántas veces! – soltó un tanto enfadado.

-Lo siento, fui tan…

-Pagarás muy caro lo que hiciste.- fingió severidad.

-¿Me vas a echar? ¡Pero si te gusto, no puedes hacerlo!- el sonrió, era tan versátil.

-Te daré razones para no espiarme más…-la besó nuevamente, de forma más apasionada.

Ella se dejó besar... ahora no sólo podía ver, sino tocar los atributos de Harry Potter. (Por fin!) Sin embargo, Ginny nunca dejó ser _La espía_. Después de las misiones, ella salía del armario sigilosamente, y festejaba junto a Harry, haber triunfado en otra misión. Claro que, el jefe de Aurores, desconectaba las cámaras de seguridad, por si acaso.

* * *

**Nota:**

**(1)Melanie, un personaje de La espía.**

**(2)"Mejor no hablar de ciertas cosas", una canción de Zumo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que me den su opinión.**

**Abrazos para todos,**

**Joanne.**

**Probablemente vuelva rápido, tengo otro homenaje en mente :)**


End file.
